


Roses Tend to Die

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adventure, High School, Love, Romance, Secret love, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Here is book two of the snapshots series so enjoy. Again, I don't own Rhett and Link...only the characters I've made up...which should only be Maggie and Carmen...as well as Maggie's family but they are only really mentioned.
Relationships: Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	Roses Tend to Die

Chapter guide Book Two

**1: Make it Through**

High school has just begun and Maggie is already freaking out. She's not sure how she's gonna make it through.

**2: You Guys by my Side**

Link and Rhett tell Maggie that she has nothing to fear as long as they are by her side.

**3: I can't get out of here**

Maggie becomes the object of John Carson's bullying.

**4: Don't call me back**

Maggie makes a new friend named Carmen but she turns out to be a minion of John's. Carmen also has her eye on Rhett.

**5: Job**

Maggie gets a job to make just a bit of extra money.

**6: Nothing says I love you like Hot Chocolate**

After a very stressful week, Link shows up with a thermos of hot chocolate.

**7: Get Away from Her**

Carmen and John continue to bully Maggie, Rhett finally steps in.

**8: Lying**

Link asks Maggie a very important question, a question which when Maggie answers is a lie.

**9: Link can I ask a question?**

Maggie, in turn, asks Link a question and Link isn't sure how to respond.

**10: lovely**

A dance is going on at Harnett Central.

**11: Rhett and Zelda**

Maggie watches Rhett and Cole play legend of Zelda and wishes link was there.

**12: Truth or Dare**

The dream team go to a party and play truth or dare. John Carson is a jerk as usual.

**13: The Winter is Cold**

Maggie walks away from Rhett into the darkness but of course, he chases after her, they get lost.

**14: please stay**

Maggie makes it home but asks Rhett to stay. He does.

**15: on a hillside somewhere**

Rhett and Maggie haven't talked for a week, Link thinks

everything is fine but it's not. Maggie goes on a walk one Saturday night and finds Rhett.

**16: I think**

School continues and as the year concludes, Maggie and Link take a walk in the woods.

**17: Continue**

Summer is upon the dream team but it's not the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I have realized how short these are but....I'm still posting them so its whatever. Enjoy...


End file.
